Emma's Choice
by Olivia Simpson
Summary: When Hook discovers what Emma did to him in Camelot, Emma reveals a secret along with attempting to run away, things don't always go well for CaptainSwan.


**Hey guys! Taking a break from our main story here. So this is a one shot requested by WillowG395. I got a little confused to the situation, but hopefully this works! Enjoy!**

I'd never seen so much anger in Killian's eyes. He looked so crushed by what I'd done. But I had to do it, to save him, to save everyone I loved. Killian had to become the one thing he hated most; a Dark One.

"Killian I'm sorry," I whimpered.

"I didn't have a choice, you were dying. It was the only way to save you,"

"Save me? How could you do this to me?"

I had no answer to that.

"We're going to find a way to end all of this, for what you've done, you owe it," Killian said as he walked over to take off the cuff that harnessed my magic with his hook.

By doing so, I yelped as his hook accidentally dragged deep into my skin as the cuff dropped to the floor.

"Swan-,"

"I did this to you not only because I love you, but because," I took a deep breath.

"Killian I'm pregnant, that's another reason I saved you. I didn't want our child to grow up fatherless, I didn't want it to grow up like Henry," the hesitation lasted too long, tears began to burn in my eyes as Killian continued to say nothing. Eventually, he stared down at my wrist which was now drenched in my blood.

"Emma," he started, but it was too late, I disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

"Bloody hell," he closed his eyes, and disappeared as well, hoping to end up wherever I was.

I arrived at my destination, the town line, it was still a bit of a walk, but I had to move, I was losing blood fast.

Killian appeared, his eyes widened and he began running.

"Swan!" he yelled.

I started to cry, "I'm sorry,"

I clutched my wrist, applying as much pressure as possible. I was only a few feet away from the red line, I oculd see it glowing in the distance.

"Emma stop!" I shook my head, now sobbing.

My vision started failing, I could still see the line, I was determined to reach it.

It was now only a few steps away, I could hear Killian's feet desperately trying to reach me. I loved him and everyone else., but I had no choice. I had to go, to end what I started.

The line was at my feet, I looked back, Killian almost bolting for me, screaming no and telling me to stop, to not do this. The last time he was like this, the darkness had just taken me. Now, here I was, about to cross the town line after discovering what the darkness within one person, can do to a whole family. My legs started to feel numb, I had barely any energy as I lifted a foot slowly off the ground, breathing deeply, preparing to lose everything I knew, including Killian. I looked up at the sight in front of me, an endless road of mystery. I didn't know where I'd go, I just knew that my home was no longer Storybrooke. Black spots began to fill my vision as I could feel myself sinking, falling away from reality to a place better than life itself. The last few moments of consiousness left me with feeling two strong arms firmly catching me, the road of mystery going farther and farther into the distance, becoming nothing but a memory.

"Is she alright?" I heard a voice call.

"She should be, does Killian know?" another voice asked.

"About the baby? I think so. Should we find Dr. Whale?"

"Dr. Whale is not going to be much help right now,"

My eyes slowly opened to the familiar surroundings of me and Killian's house. I was lying on our couch, the familiar faces of Regina, Snow and Henry surrounding me.

"Mom?" I said.

"Oh Emma, you're alright,"

"I'm fine, it's just a scratch,"

"Scratch?"

I frowned, looking down at my wrist, there was nothing to be found but the sleeve of my white sweater.

"I don't get it, Killian accidentally knicked me with his hook and left a crazy gash on my wrist,"

"That must of been some dream," said Regina.

"Wait," I said sitting up.

"I was dreaming,"

"Emma, you were crying in you're sleeping. You kept apologizing to Killian for turning him into a Dark One,"

"So, was any part of my dream, real?"

"Well, you are 4 weeks pregnant," said Snow.

My eyes widened.

"Seriously? Who knows?"

"Everyone," said Regina.

"And we're so excited Mom!" exclaimed Henry.

I smiled at him.

"Speaking of Killian, where is he?"

"Sitting on the veranda with David. I'll ask him to leave so you two can talk,"

"Thanks Mom,"

Snow brought David inside an dwhen he saw me awake, he smiled and looked at the veranda.

I slowly got off the couch and headed over. There was Killian, sitting on our only rocking chair with a bottle of rum at his side.

"Enjoying your rum?" I smirked.

He turned his head and smiled brightly.

"I'm much more interested in the beautiful woman standing in front of me,"

"Shut up," I smiled, and walked over to sit next to him.

"So, you know?" I asked, looking at him.

"Aye, and Swan I couldn't be happier," he said settled his rum down, touched my face with his hand, his hook round my waist, and kissed me breathlessly.

I guess I didn't lose my happy ending after all.

The End.


End file.
